drama_total_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Hillary Carson Show: I/Transcrição
A abertura começa com Hillary se exibindo em frente as câmeras enquanto Cheryl corre para tirá-la arrastada. Susan mexe no cabelo enquanto Mary olha boquiaberta e confusa com a cena. Susan dá pequenos passos para a frente e começa a se exibir para os paparazzi enquanto os flash vão aparecendo e mostrando seu nome estampado em uma fonte com holofotes, ela pergunta se isso é realmente necessário e volta. Toda a família está reunida e Mary está mais assustada ainda com a situação. É a vez de Cate, ela vai para frente e posa com simplicidade, o flash aparece e a cena já muda para Mary posando com uma cara fechada, Hillary a empurra e faz uma pose com biquinho, até ser empurrada de volta caindo no quintal. Cheryl posa intimidada, com os olhos revirados para cima e um sorriso debochado, logo chegando a vez de Hillary. Ela corre e fica na frente de todos da família, posa com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Kiara corre atrás de Taffyta e puxa uma corda, derrubando o cenário e revelando a mansão rosa. A foto da família inteira é retirada e aparece escrito "Parading with Hillary" em uma fonte rosa e roxa com luzes que ficam piscando rapidamente antes que a tela se apague. ---- — Bem-vindos ao mais novo e totalmente estiloso programa The Hillary Carson Show! — Hillary disse extasiada enquanto abria os braços e a plateia aplaudia. — Nós estamos aqui ao vivo para mostrar tudo o que acontece nos bastidores de Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado, onde muitos competidores terão seus segredos expostos! — A plateia aplaudia e assobiava. — Eu sempre soube que a minha filha tinha vocação para se tornar uma apresentadora de sucesso. Vai querida, arrasa! — Cheryl disse empolgada enquanto gravava vídeos de Hillary para seu Snapchat. — Mãe! Você tá tirando a minha atenção das câmeras, dá licença, eu sou a estrela aqui! — Hillary gritou mas voltou a sua postura risonha. — Daqui a pouco nós vamos receber os nossos primeiros convidados, mas enquanto isso, o que acharam da decoração? Foi tudo escolhido por eu mesma. — Ela disse enquanto se exibia para os telespectadores e a plateia aplaudia. — É sério que eu sou obrigada a ficar aqui e assistir a Hillary passando vergonha? Eu podia fazer uma lista de coisas que são mais produtivas do que isso. — Mary resmungou entediada e com os braços cruzados enquanto não via a hora do tempo passar. — O tempo do Bo e do Eliott em Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado pode ter sido curto, mas foi o suficiente para conquistarem o apoio do público. — Vários clipes passam enquanto Hillary fala. — Logo em sua chegada, Bo conseguiu escolher o melhor arco e flecha entre os disponíveis e disparou várias flechas de uma vez só... ele só não contava que as flechas deixassem apenas os balões de sua equipe intactos. Ele voltou ao programa para ajudar sua equipe com a direção da peça e pouco tempo depois voltou mais uma vez para o primeiro desafio aquático da edição, onde teve sua calça puxada por Law, imagem lembrada até hoje pelos telespectadores. Com vocês, Bo! — Hillary estendeu os braços e a câmera mudou para a direção de Bo, que andava lentamente até a poltrona com uma expressão despreocupada enquanto a plateia aplaudia. — E aí Hillary, como é que anda? — Ele perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mesmo assim, conquistando aplausos da plateia, deixando Hillary confusa. — Como assim como é que eu ando? Com os pés, é claro. — Ela disse, perdida em suas palavras, fazendo com que a plateia e Mary caíssem em gargalhadas, ficando constrangida. — Mas voltando ao assunto, como foi a sensação de ser o primeiro eliminado? Você conseguiu superar com facilidade o fato de que perdeu uma bolada de dinheiro? — Ela perguntava empolgada, aproximando o microfone de sua boca. — Eu realmente não ligo. — Ele respondeu sem mais delongas, constrangendo Hillary e fazendo com que a plateia ficasse em silêncio. Mary apenas suspirou ficando cada vez mais entediada. — Se eu soubesse que você ia responder as perguntas com esse entusiasmo teria adiado sua entrevista para o mesmo dia que a Vandella. — Ela disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Mas agora vamos ao que todo mundo quer saber, como foi sua reação ao saber que vazou a cena onde você aparece sem a calça de banho? Tem alguma edição ali ou é tudo natural mesmo? — FILHA! Essa não foi a educação que eu te dei. — Cheryl disse apavorada enquanto filmava cada detalhe. — Desculpa mãe, mas eu tô aqui representando o povo! É disso que o povo gosta, é isso que o povo quer, é isso que dá audiência! — Ela respondeu e logo em seguida aproximou o microfone de Bo. — Eu vi que foi postado pouco tempo depois da participação no programa, mas não ligo. E respondendo a sua outra pergunta, sim, é tudo natural. — Ele respondeu ainda sem entusiasmo, porém, com mais naturalidade, chamando a atenção da plateia. — Mas parece que as coisas estão começando a ficar interessantes por aqui... — Mary disse com uma expressão maliciosa enquanto apoiava as mãos na arquibancada e levou uma cotovelada de Cheryl. — Aqui entre nós, você é uma pessoa bem amarga da vida, não se importa em perder dinheiro, mas se importa com atividades atléticas, quão espirituoso... Mas você parece ter ficado alterado quando seu colega de quarto, Logan, fez um comentário racista. Aquilo te atingiu de alguma forma? — Foi um comentário infeliz da parte dele, ele disse que os negros iriam ficar se vitimizando por estarem em uma equipe com "gorilas" no nome e o quarto ter uma decoração de floresta, nos chamou de macacos indiretamente. Ele devia ter sido o primeiro eliminado, afinal eu sou o melhor! — Ele se exibe levando o público ao delírio. — Mas como já disse, eu não ligo. — Pouco tempo depois da sua eliminação, Bethany, Penny e Sakina pregaram uma peça em Logan, que gritou podendo ser escutado por qualquer ala do castelo. — A cena onde Logan corre até o quarto dos Gorilas é mostrada enquanto Hillary narra. — Durante o desafio, ele conta que seu pai é preconceituoso e foi ele que o orientou a agir daquela forma durante a estadia reality. Você o desculpa pelo que ele falou? — NADA justifica reproduzir comentários preconceituosos. Mas é bom que ele tenha se redimido. — Ele disse de um modo específico enquanto recebia aplausos de Hillary e da plateia. — Agora vamos ao que interessa: eu. — Ela disse enquanto fazia poses para as câmeras, que deram um zoom em seu rosto. — Brincadeirinha! Vamos relembrar a passagem de Eliott pelo programa. — Vários clipes mostrando a passagem de Eliott pelo programa são exibidos enquanto Hillary fala. — Eliott conseguiu liderar sua equipe e até fazer com que os mesmos trouxessem o material requerido para construir um robô, mas parece que um imprevisto o atrapalhou mesmo depois de ter cruzado a linha de chegada. Assim como Bo ele voltou para ajudar sua equipe na direção da peça e tomou voz, entregando o script para Amber. E com vocês, Eliott! — Hillary estendeu os braços e a câmera mudou para a direção de Eliott, que entrou tremendo e com dificuldade de chegar até a poltrona enquanto a plateia aplaudia sem entender. — O-Oi Hillary! O-Obrigado por me convidar para o programa! — Ele agradeceu ainda trêmulo, com a voz gaguejando, deixando os outros sem entenderem nada. — Oi, querido! Estamos ao vivo em The Hillary Carson Show com Eliott, pessoal! — Ela disse com uma postura séria, enquanto a plateia aplaudia e Eliott não sabia como reagir. — Agora conta, por que o nervosismo? — É que eu não estou acostumado a ficar em frente as câmeras... Pelo menos não com tanta gente assim. — Ele cora enquanto olhava para os lados. — Ah, que gracinha! Eu poderia dizer que entendo pra fazer com que você se sentisse melhor, mas infelizmente não seria verdade! — Hillary disse, agitando a plateia. — Agora me conta fofo, como foi sua reação ao saber que foi eliminado por quebrar as regras? Você desenvolveu algum tipo de trauma com robôs? — Eu não desenvolvi nenhum tipo de trauma com robôs, o fato de ele ter saído do controle foi um imprevisto, mas não poderia ser uma possibilidade descartada já que os objetos que nós usamos na construção não eram apropriados. — Olha, eu não acho que foi exatamente por isso, m-mas... — Hillary disse enquanto se lembrava da conversa entre Todd e Vicky. — Vamos mudar de assunto. Logo nos primeiros dias de confinamento você teve uma discussão com a Rocky no café da manhã, o que você acha dela? Você ainda guarda algum ressentimento? — Ela pergunta enquanto desenha um bigode e um par de chifres no rosto de Rocky projetado no telão. — Eu fiquei um pouco pressionado antes de responder a Rocky naquele dia, nós mal nos conhecíamos e ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito agressiva, mas por outro lado ela só estava tentando nos apressar. Enfim, não guardo ressentimentos, inclusive ela é uma das pessoas que eu espero que ganhe a competição. — Já era esperado, mas será que a Rocky pensa o mesmo de você? É o que nós iremos saber quando ela estiver aqui. E agora é hora de conferir nossas webcams! — Hillary disse enquanto segurava seu tablet touch screen e a plateia aplaudia ansiosa. — Nós temos Grace diretamente de Minnesota. Como vai, flor? — Eliott, quando você voltou ao castelo e foi ajudar os Golfinhos na peça você ouviu um grito, mas que não era de alguém da sua equipe mas sim da Violette. Você já desconfiava que ela sentia alguma coisa por você? E vocês dois pretendem continuar juntos aqui fora? — Ela perguntou enquanto a plateia aplaudia e esperava pela resposta. — Até os telespectadores do programa sabem ir direto ao ponto e a Hillary não, devia ser preciso ter pelo menos algum tipo de profissionalismo obrigatório pra poder fazer essas entrevistas... — Mary resmungava enquanto Cheryl apenas ignorava. — FICA QUIETA, PIRRALHA! — Hillary perdeu a paciência e gritou, deixando Bo, Eliott e a plateia em silêncio por minutos. — É-É uma pergunta difícil de responder... Eu nunca imaginei que a Violette sentia algo por mim. Pra dizer a verdade, eu cheguei a pensar que ela nem tinha reparado em mim no programa. Eu quero vê-la, não sei se vai dar tudo certo, mas temos que esperar pra ver né. — Ele disse corado, deixando Hillary e a plateia emocionados. — Felicidade pra os pombinhos então, me convida quando for o casamento! — Ela brincou, deixando-o mais corado ainda. — Obrigada pela participação, Grace! — Hillary se despediu enquanto Grace acenava e a plateia aplaudia. — Também temos Vincento de Nápoles. Può parlare italiano? — Sì, ho capito. Bo, você foi eliminado devido ao seu descontrole emocional e físico, acha que se o primeiro desafio fosse aquático você ainda estaria na competição? — É claro que sim, NINGUÉM pode me derrotar quando se trata de esportes. — Ele disse em um tom confiante enquanto a plateia aplaudia e assobiava. — Quanta prepotência em uma pessoa só. Como a plateia pode gostar disso? — Hillary disse perplexa. — Olha só quem fala... — Mary disse revirando os olhos. — Grazie per la partecipazione, Vincento. — Hillary se despediu enquanto a plateia aplaudia. — Por hoje é só, mas se vocês pensam que acabou estão muito enganados queridinhos, ainda vem muitos podres por aí, e nós vamos assistir tudo de camarote, aqui no The Hillary Carson Show!